


You ARE Beautiful

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sibling Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: Sometimes things can be rough, you just need a little encouragement.





	

You’re beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?” Dean eyed his brother from the corner of the room, the tall man giving his brother a quick glance before shaking his head and laughing. 

“Of course Dean, you tell me almost every chance you get,” he exclaimed, eyes reading over the book that sat on the table in front of him. The older Winchester continued to stare at Sam, scanning over all the wonderful things that made his brother, well, him. From the hair to the jawline, down to the rock-hard abs and his prominent hips.   
There were just too many things that Dean loved about his brother, but none of them compared to the way Sam’s body felt flushed against his, the heat just radiating off of him like he was made just for Dean. The words the younger would whisper in the dead of night, knowing no one but his brother would hear. Those words were so extremely… dirty, and so unlike his brother during the day. Those words were enough to make Dean blush by just thinking of them. It sent shivers down his spine and made a shit eating grin appear on his face. That was a side of him that no one knew about, only the man that was sitting here in the corner with a beer. The older Winchester didn’t want to share his secrets with anyone anyway, Sam was his and his alone.

“You okay over there, Dee?” Sam’s voice carried over to Dean and he realized he had been staring at Sam.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just admiring the way you look baby boy. You’re just too smart and distracting when you actually start your research,” he stated, a smirk hitting his face when he noticed the look on his brother’s face.

Sam’s face was flushed red, a nervous and embarrassed smile on his face. Though no one was around to hear what Dean was saying, Sam would always get red in the face whenever his brother would complement him. He had gone his whole childhood with his father insulting him and saying he wasn’t good enough; the things Dean said contrasted that and Sam didn’t know what to do. It was nice, and something that he really enjoyed, but his body just didn’t know how to react yet.

“Sammy, you do know what I say is true, right? I wouldn’t ever say anything about you that wasn’t true.” Sam simple nodded his head, turning back to his laptop with his smile still apparent. Dean set his beer down and got up, making his way over to where Sam was sitting. He gently grabbed Sam’s shoulders, giving them a few quick squeezes before he pulled Sam’s head so the younger one was facing him. He felt Sam tense up a bit before he relaxed into Dean’s touch.  
“I’m not lying, I find everything about you beautiful Sam. There isn’t one thing on you or about you that I find disgusting or hideous.”

Sam flinched at the soft but harsh tone of his brother’s voice, especially with the way he said his name. “But… Dean, I’m just… I’m not normal. You know it and I know it. I will never be normal.”

“And what’s wrong with that Sammy? Do you think I’m normal? What about me is normal? There is nothing that is normal when it comes to me. I'm in love with my brother for Christ's sake.”

The younger brother thought for a moment, all the things from the past that involved Dean hitting him like a truck. “First off, you would always go out with all these girls and I never managed to get a date,” he let out a sigh. “Secondly, you weren’t picked on every day for liking men. I was so pissed at myself for not being attracted to girls that I always believed what they said was true. That I was a nothing and that I’d never amount to anything in life.”

Sam pulled back at his last words, too ashamed to stare into his brother’s jade eyes. They were burning holes into him, he could feel the anger that was coursing through Dean. “Do you still believe what they said Sammy? Do you still believe that you didn’t amount to anything?” Dean’s gripped tightened on Sam’s shoulder, he was trying so hard to keep his composure. “Do you feel like you aren’t good enough for anyone or anything on this planet?” Dean’s head fell, Sam was sure that the next thing he was gonna do was punch something, or maybe even him. His brother didn’t move though, didn’t even feel like he was breathing anymore.

“Dee…” Dean looked up, eyes shimmering in the light of the library in the bunker. Was he… crying? “Dean, are you crying?” The older shook his head, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Course not Sammy, why would I do that? That’s too much of a chick flick moment. We can’t have those.” Sam pulled Dean in for a hug, he needed it. “Dammit Sammy, why do you still believe what those sons of bitches said? They aren’t a sufficient part of your life, so why let them haunt you?”

The younger Winchester gave a light, but hurt, chuckle. It pained him to see his brother cry, especially since it was an extremely rare sight. “You didn’t even let me answer Dee. I don’t believe what those jerks said to me. I know it isn’t true. Only thing that matters is what you say to me.” Sam pulled Dean’s head up so the older was looking at him. “Your words only matter because you mean so much to me. I don’t want to see you hurt and believing what those guys said would only hurt you more. Sure, I may have my ups and downs, but I know you’ll be there to help me through those tough times.”

Dean silenced Sam by pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t a forceful kiss, the care and adornment Dean had for his brother obvious. He tasted Sam like this was the first time they had kissed. Sam did the same, lips gentle and hands finding their way down to rest on Dean’s hips. Dean’s tongue found its way into Sam’s mouth, and the younger brother didn’t complain at all as they explored each other’s mouths once more. 

They soon pulled apart, the need for oxygen winning over the need to taste each other, to become one with each other. Dean rested his forehead on Sam’s, eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in his brother’s scent. “If you ever do start to believe the words of other people, please just talk to me. I can’t stand knowing that my brother is hurting and I can’t do anything to fix it. So please just tell me.”  
Sam nodded his head against Dean, thumbs rubbing small circles on Dean’s hips.

“Sammy, about what I said earlier, I meant it. You are beautiful and I wouldn’t want you any other way.” With that, Dean pulled Sam in for another kiss. 

_Maybe talking about things wouldn’t be so bad after all._


End file.
